Hot & Cold
by babyluw
Summary: SMEX! there's not much more to say. it's steaming hot and all you want is to not move, just lay there and run ice cubes up and down your body. don't own bleach, it's rated M for a reason - -'


okey, this is smex, I hope ya can hadle that. it's my longest one shot so far and it's full of it :D

Hot & Cold

-

We're both in my room, he's sitting on the floor with his back against the bed, his head thrown back on the mattress, looking up at the ceiling. I'm laying on the bed, my feet out the window, my head off the bed, making my vision of my room upside down.

It's in the middle of the summer and it's steaming. We're both completely taken out, the only garments that we still have on are low cut surf shorts, and if Renji wasn't here I would have taken those off too.

We'were both signed to stay in town and to be free after Aizens fall, to be ready if there were going to be any unusual hollow movement. But nothing has happened. And we've been laying here a whole week. In the beginning we tried to do things outside, but when the temperature raised with ten degrees, we gave that idea up and stayed inside were it wont be a too long walk to the refrigerator.

"Renji it's your turn to go."

This was the more amazing part that I learned, the heat made Renji completely willing. We would not argue cause raising your voice and doing any fast movement made your blood rush more than necessary. It would make us hotter than we already were.

I see him upside down, pearls of sweat at his lower back. I really need to change my cheats, they must have sucked up everything from the rest of his back and neck, and lets not even think about how it looks underneath me.

He comes back and splash a few drops of cold water on me. "ahh...did you re-fill?"

"Yeah" He sits down at the other side this time, probably cause he knows that the floor should be cooler there.

"Could-"

"Yeah." He tosses a ice bit at me, it lands on my chest and I grab it with my hand to run the cool piece up over my body, causing my skin to granulate, before taking it between my teeth letting my tongue lick it on the inside of my mouth and my lips cooling of to become next to numb.

"Geese Ichigo, I should set up a camera." He takes his hands out of the can that's filled with ice and cool water to run them over his face and neck.

"What?"

"I could sell that stunt for a pretty penny." I can feel my face heating up and my heart race a bit as I get what he means. I didn't even think about what I was doing!

"Renji, you broke the deal!" I stretch my hand out and smack him without effort in the back of his head.

"Sorry Berry, couldn't help myself, you look like you came out from a porno." His wonderful laugh is filling the room and I turn back to look up at the floor.

"Renji! Shit, and I who actually felt a little cooler there." I can hear the ice clinging in the can as he puts his hands down again. Such a wonderful sound.

"Then let me help you get cooler again." Ah shit. This was the other thing that I leaned about Renji under these days that we've spent together. Under the days the heat made us unable to move, wish lead to that we were to cherry to sleep at night....and for some strange reason, if Renji was not allowed to fight, he got very horny. He really was a simple guy, all that was on his mind was fighting and sex.

Well, I can't say that I'm that complicated. I'm a teenager after all, it's normal for us to think about sex at least 50% of the time, right?

"Ah, you fucking pineapple. The clock is still only seven." The sun won't be down before ten, If he get started on this now, we'll both die of overheating. I swear, I'll die boiling in my own sweat, and that does not sound very appealing.

"I said I was going to cool you down, wasn't I?" As on order his ice filled hand runs from my neck and over my chest, leaving a trace of water that gives me goosebumps and hardened nipples.

I tremble, and can only groan my disapproval as Renji shifts to lie over me, our torsos a hair's breath away, to close if I were to have a say in it. I look down as the fucking pineapple trails his fingers more purposefully over my body, skillful and knowing and - ah, fuck it.

"R-Renji, it's too hot..." I utter as a last resort, as if making sense ever meant anything to him. The cool fingers digs in under me, up my back, almost giving me a shock when they move against my over-heated skin, spine, making me gasp and arch my back from the mattress.

"I know it is, but I'd rather get fried fucking you than burning myself out just sitting here with a stupid ice can."

And there went my resolve. My eyes drift shut and I let Renji's deft fingers take over me. It's too hot to argue, anyway. Maybe if I try to relax and let him have his way it'll all work out just fine.

As his fingers move lower, my body starts picking up the pace - heartbeat, blood flow, goddamn sweat. Screw trying to relax. I yelp in surprise and my eyes snap open when Renji's mouth closes over my right nipple, the moist heat against the cold against my incredibly hot body is almost overwhelming.

I buck my hips involuntarily and, fuck, I'm fully hard now, rubbing against Renji's stomach and, also hard, cock. It's somewhat very appealing, the thought that I have something to do whit that amazingly hard boner. I move my hands to wrap around his neck, deciding at once to let nature, or rather Renji, take its course, hopefully I'll survive it, if I don't, at least I'll die the most pleasureful way.

One hand digging deeper into his hair, the other picking up some of the now half melted ice cubes that are laying spread out over the bed. I'll have to hang up the mattress later, it'll be totally soaked after this. I prob the cube into my mouth, it feels fucking amazing, the kinda sticking numbness spreading through my lips, teeth, tongue.

He shifts again, moving so that our crotch grind together. I bite down on the cube, afraid that I'll accidentally swallow it if he does that move again. He smiles, leaning down over me, our lips crashing together. It takes at least two grunts each before they actually lock in a kiss, or something like that around the ice, our focus laying in getting out of our shorts. Renjis hand comes up to cup my cheek, his tongue starting to plunge my mouth through the gap around the cube, heating tongue against mine, swirling around the ice, that's melting fast as it moves from mouth to mouth. What's wrong with this guy? He seems to be made out of pure heat. I push his hand away, pressing an cube into it instead, they need to get cooler again.

He crack a smile and pulls away. "Ya wanna use the ice as prep?"

"Are you insane!? Hell no!" He smiles down devilishly at me, his hand, with the cube, trailing down my spine, fuck that feels nice. Moaning I arch of the bad again, hooking a leg over his back, grinding our crotch together again. As it continues down, between my cheeks, my breath catches, that dosn't feel nice. That burns in a stinging way. "haaa....Ren, stop." I try but my body's not really obeying me at the moment and instead of listening to my plea he push the coolness inside me.

"Fucking hell, that went in smoothly." Why does the bastard look like he's just discovered something cool? My leg lets go of him, heels digging into the mattress. My hand that's still in his hair pull, hard, and I arch my whole body of the bed, lifting myself with heels and head. Breath coming out in short gasps, shit that dosn't feel nice. "Ichi?"

Yeah, what is it fucktard?! Come on just melt already! Don't tell me he used the biggest piece there was. Suddenly there's heat, amazingly hot heat around my cock. I crack an eye open, just to see swollen lips cover me, slowly moving up, just to push down and swallow me next. My legs give in, which results in that I crash down on the bed again, once again getting Renji to look spriest.

Our eyes meet, and I bite my jaws together, staring at him intensely. He gets the point and moves downwards. Soft sucking kiss at the tip before swallowing without hesitation. Thank you, thank you. "I've never met anyone who moves like ya do."

One of his slim fingers press into me, one of his now very hot fingers. And there's a contrast that's almost to much to bear. I must look absolutely insane right now, grunting, clenched teeth, breathing heavily through my nose, staring at the ceiling, as another finger press in and starts scissoring. When the hell did he fix the lube?

The ice is gone, melted. And I'm starting to become uncomfortable hot again. Letting the hand that's been wrapped into a red mass finally untangle and stretch down beside the bed, luckily finding the can right away. Grabbing a handful, letting them rest on my chest, that's better.

"I'll never grow tired of this." Renji mutters against my skin, having let go off my erection, nose nuzzling against my hip, hands running over my tights as he moves smoothly up, over me. And I think, those as the most love full words that's ever been pointed towards me. And they make me lose track of myself for a moment.

It's not like this started with some big outburst of feelings thrown around, the way you expect things like these to start. It was more like, 'hey, I'm horny, lets fuck'.

His hardness press against me, slowly, steady, sliding into me. Sealing, filling me up, completely. Pressing steadily against that sweet spot, not showing any sign on that it'll ever stop. My back have arched of the bed a long time ago, my own cock pressed against Renjis stomach, one leg lifted and bent, clenched against his side. His hands have a steady grip of my ass, he must like it a lot cause that's what he always goes ofter, nails surely leaving moon marks on my buttocks. His head is pressed against my neck, heavy breathing making my skin moist.

I drop an ice cube at his neck, watching it slide against his straighted back, watching it collect and taking drops of water with it on it's way down. "That felt nice." He says.

"Move." I say.

He slides out, giving me a feeling that can't be better described that with '_Sloop_' before filling me up again. I don't get what the fuck he does, his movements are steady and slow, yet so hard, It feels fucking amazing. Then he shifts again, one hand leaving to move under my leg, lifting it up as the other move over my torso, only to stop at my shoulder, pressing it down into the now cool wet mattress. Moving out slowly, pressing back in fast and hard, hitting me dead on, making me next to scream as the nerves sends a shock through my body. Keeping the fast and hard thrusts coming until I'm just a shaking mass, begging for release, feeling it coming as my muscles clench and my skin covers with goosebumps.

I grab a hold of his arms, nails digging into black lines. My forehead pressed against his shoulder, my eyes clenched shut. Somewhere in the back of my mind I notice that his hand, the one that used to hold me down against the mattress, has found it's way back to my ass and that I'm know almost sitting on him.

And then he drops me back onto him, making my eyes widened and my breath catch as I feel the semen shoot out of me. And he must have broken something cause the shudders wont stop coming and I can't feel my fingers. But I can feel Renji, still moving in and out of my throbbing self before he lets himself go. All the way.

Minuets are passing when all I can do is gasp for air. Not able to close either my mouth or eyes, my vision gone blurry since long ago, breath begging for water. Not able to think more than colours in my mind, not able to place where I am, only who I'm with. And god, I hope he's still alive cause I want more of that.

He's still alive, or at least his chest is still moving, taking incredibly deep breaths. I change focus, to my fingers. I still can't move them completely, but I can pull my claw like grip away from his shoulders, nails almost having pierced right through his arms, but fortunately enough only leaving deep purple moons. I look down at my hand, in it's claw like pose and, if I wasn't so exhausted, I would have laughed my ass off at the sight.

Another minuet pass, where I only look his chest. His skin going from moist with sweat, to drying up. His nipples becoming perky again as the temperature in the room changes. It becomes cooler. Goosebumps starting to form, and I look, as jagged black lines starts to granulate. And I'm amazed.

A look out the window, seeing the sky painted with pink and orange. Soon it'll be freezing in here, wonderful. How long did that take? The sun usually don't start to settle before nine.

The goosebumps on that inked skin looks mesmerising. Fucking incredible. I know I shouldn't be so amazed, but I've never really though of Renjis tattoos as Renjis skin. I dart my tongue out, licking along a salty line, continuing up to his ear. Gently biting down on a lobe. He shudder, his hands leaving my ass to run up my back.

"Ichi?" It's like his voice is shuddering too and I pull away to look at him. He looks adorable, his hair a total mess on his right side, that's thanks to me. His lips are swollen, eyes looking completely pure and clear, reflecting the orange light that streams in from the window. A smile cracks out, a wide one. A happy childish one. "Wanna go again?"

I can't help but snicker, before I start giggling. And I'm fucking _giggling_, I can't help myself, bringing my hand up to cover my mouth, being able to at least stretch my fingers a little by now.

"What happened to ya hands Berry?"

"Your shoulders." I say, looking as he grabs one of my hands, starting to massage my stiff fingers, pulling them, rubbing them. I love hand massages.

"Now, when ya say it, they do kind of hurt a little."

Once he's done, the sun has next to settled. I run my hands over his shoulders and neck, pulling him into a kiss before letting my hands run down over his chest, stomach. Finding something sticky, I look down, it's my sperm.

"Dude, that's hot." he says.

"Yeah." I say, spreading my fingers, spreading the mess over his six pack. I can feel my cock stir to life again and I let a soft, almost soundless moan slip.

Before I know it I'm pushed down on the mattress again, dark lidded eyes staring down at me. The innocent look he had on just seconds ago completely pushed out the window. And, the shudder that runs up my spine for once dosn't come because of overwhelming pleasure, but because of anticipation and fright, and on some dreaming left or right, fondness.

"So," he murmurs next to my ear, breath like a ghost over my skin. "Feel like topping?"

My eyes dart to his, a questionable look on my face for sure. "Wha-"

"You don't wanna?" He looks somewhat disappointed. I can feel adrenaline pump through me as I shift our positions, pining him down, sucking on his neck.

"Hell." is all I say as I move between his legs, grounding our hardening erections together. Leaving a purple mark on his neck before I move downwards, licking along a clearly visible collarbone. I now get why he always grab my ass, cause I find myself doing the same. Just the thought of that I'm gonna penetrate it makes me moan out loud.

I can feel him tugging at my arm, the one that's holding me up, and I look up at him, noticing the bottle of lube he holds, his already coated hand. Dropping the bottle and grabbing for my hair he pulls me up again, crushing our mouths together again. It's all about sucking and biting, his lip red and bruised as I pull away when I feel his coated fingers wrap around my dick. Gasping I trust into his hand, mouth falling open.

Grabbing for the bottle I coat my own fingers with the glassy liquid and spread his legs further. Fallowing a jagged black line from his knee, over a tensed inner tight, ending a couple of inches from his balls. Fucking delicious.

Circling around his entrance, watching as I slip one finger in slowly, easily, it just disappears. The heat surrounding, feeling his pulse beat through him, clenching a little as I start to move.

My eyes fallow his features, his twitching cock, heaving torso, tight skin stretched out over tensed rippled abs, inked black lines. Renjis head is thrown back, pillow since long lost, arms spread out, hands gripping the sides of the mattress. I slip another finger in, watching how his breath changes for a second, how a breath catches in his lungs. Moving, scissoring inside him, I move my thumb over his balls, feeling him twitch inside, I know where the sweet spot it. Circling it, watching as his leg bends, pressing down softly, his fingers spread wide, his breath becoming more jagged. Pressing down more firmly, his back arching of the bed as a deep long moan emits from his red swollen lips.

A third finger is pushed in easily and I lower myself to place a kiss on his cock before I pull out, hearing him almost whimper at the loss. "I could sell that stunt for a pretty penny." I mumble, but he heard me, a smile spreading over his gorgeous face.

Shifting I run my hand over his bent leg, grabbing by the hollow of his knee, pressing it against my side as I lean over him, positioning myself at his entrance. I'm at a loss, I look down at my head, pressing easily at his twitching hole. I wanna watch as I slip inside him, but I don't want to miss the look on his face, see if his whole body will tense up.

I watch as the tip of my erection slips inside him, the lube being pressed out of the way, bubbling over as there's no room. Holy fuck. For just a millisecond I picture how it'll look when I come inside of him before I dart my eyes up over his body. How he leans to the side a bit, shaking slightly as I push myself deeper into his heat, one hand have found it's way up to grab my shoulder, the other in air, not far away from his own erection, he wants to jerk himself off, I grab his hand, no way he'll get the chance to do that, yet anyway. Licking alongside his index finger, a soft sucking kiss at the top, that all he needs before he push his fingers into my mouth. I flick my tongue around them, biting down gently. Renji moans again, his heavy lidded eyes on my lips. And I start to move, pulling out, the heath tightening around me as he tries to suck me back in again, and I happily oblige.

I never thought that he could look so much like a slut. I never thought that I could be so turned on by it. The way he shudders, the way he twitch, the way he arch of the bed when I hit his prostate. His hand, the one that was placed on my shoulder, moves to my neck, tugging at my hair he pulls me down, not even bothering with a kiss before he bites down at my bottom lip, drawing a soft grunt out of me, and I slam into him extra hard, making him let go in a gasp. I can just stare and smile as Renjis eyes close, lips vibrating as I do it again. Moving slow and steady, every once in a while slamming into him hard. Hearing him gasp everytime I do so.

"I want to come inside you." I can hear myself saying against his chest, he moaning in response. "I wanna see my cum dripping out of your tight hole." I continue, I can hardly believe I'm saying these things.

"Less talk, more action." He spits out, trying to sound mocking, failing miserably.

Drawing a finger lightly down his pelvis, he hiss, continuing up his erection, his breath catches again. Spitting into my palm before I spread it out over the head, mixing it with precum. He turn his head, eyes clenched shut, hand gripping the cheats between him. I can hear him whimper "Please". It's one of the most amazing sounds I've ever heard.

"I can't hear you." I say, wide eyes at his face, almost stopping my pace as I hear it again. Wrapping my hand around his twitching dick, I give him a squeeze. His whole body is shaking beneath me, legs pressing against my sides, I can feel his toe nails trying to scratch me at the backsides of my legs.

Renjis face shots up, dark red eyes locking with mine for a second before they move to my lips, his tongue licking his own ones. "Please Ichigo." My own cock is twitching now, my skin feeling like a too small suit, I start to move my hand, jerking him off in the same pace as my thrusts.

He cries out as his come splatter against my chest and hand. The heat surrounding me starting to pulse madly while clenching down, it becomes unbearable and I let myself go deep inside of him. it was almost so that I forgot to look down at the sight. Moving a few final thrust, milking myself out in him as I watch the white mess dripping out of him. Oh my God, it looks even hotter out that I had imagined, and I can't stop staring, until I hear Renji clear his throat lightly.

"I can't believe it took me two weeks to let you do that." he sights, limbs falling down relaxed at his sides. I chuckle and let myself drop down beside him, getting welcomed by a cold soaked madras that gives a splashing sound.

"lets pull the spare mattress out." It takes a minute before anyone of us makes any sign to move, cleaning our selves up slightly with a soaked cover before pulling out the mattress that's placed in my closet, crashing down and falling asleep as we land. Legs twined together, Renis head nuzzling into my neck, my hands in the red mass he calls hair. It's hot enough to sleep without a cover.

-

end.

haha, was it what ya expected it to be when ya pressed the link?


End file.
